Mornings Like These
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: They walked in silence, something Patty hated. These kinds of mornings bite... But do they really? PPxM One-Shot


**Lemme tell y'all a story. My bro, Here's the Plan, and I were swappin' KND scenes back and forth. I flipped through my composition book to send her one that I hadn't really had a chance to flesh out and BAM. I found this baby.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Peppermint Patty groaned and fumbled with her alarm clock. It was like this every school day. Waking up took so much energy from the teen, who usually stayed up until the wee hours of the night. She sat up and stretched. Despite giving up an hour of sleep every day, she loved it.

The one perk of waking up at six was that she could walk her girlfriend to school. Lately, they had barely any time together. Peppermint Patty was practicing baseball until night fell most days. Marcie, ever the genius, had taken on duel enrollment at the college. The piles of homework kept her just as busy.

It seemed the only time they got to spend together was in the mornings. Even though Peppermint Patty felt she was sleep deprived, and often complained about it, she wouldn't choose sleep over the minimal time she got to spend with her girlfriend.

After a quick shower she changed into a wrinkled collared shirt and cargo shorts. She ate some cereal and then slipped on her sandals. Peppermint Patty walked down her driveway and towards the main road. The sidewalk was cracked and weatherworn, but she thanked the faint stars in the sky that they even had sidewalks. The school districts around theirs, bigger and richer without a doubt, didn't have them.

She walked past several neighborhoods, wondering if all her classmates were sound asleep. As she passed Chuck's neighborhood, she imagined the boy was half-asleep in the kitchen doing the homework he forgot to do last night. _Good ol' Chuck, _she thought with a small smile.

The sporty teen turned into Marcie's subdivision. Her girlfriend's house was the very last one on the road. As she walked down the way, she shivered at the slight breeze. The days were starting to get colder, but she liked that kind of weather. She just didn't like to dress for it.

She came upon Marcie's house soon enough. Peppermint Patty followed the driveway to the back door of the house. The kitchen light was on, so she didn't even bother knocking. Marcie was sitting at the table in the middle of the dining room, reading a textbook; she held a half-eaten granola bar in her hand. Marcie didn't even glance up as Peppermint Patty closed the door behind her.

"Hey Marcie." She greeted, voice rougher than normal.

"Hi." The bespectacled teen answered shortly.

Peppermint Patty walked over to her girlfriend and stood behind her chair. She reached down to lightly massage the shorter teen's shoulders. "Big test today?"

"Yep."

"You don't even have to study, kid."

Marcie reached up with one hand and pulled on her girlfriend's wrist. Figuring she wanted to check the time on her watch, Peppermint Patty leaned over the girl to show her the time.

"We should leave," Marcie said, closing her textbook with a sigh.

The sporty teen waited patiently for her girlfriend to run to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she waited, she gathered Marcie's school stuff scattered around the table. The bag was crammed full by the time everything was cleared from the table.

Marcie returned with a packet of notes in her hand. "I fell asleep studying last night."

"I don't doubt it." She answered, sliding her arms through the backbag's straps. A small grunt escaped her lips as the weight fell against her back.

The smaller girl exited her house, leaving Peppermint Patty to lock the door behind them. She fell in step beside her girlfriend and they began their trek to school.

Marcie read over her notes as they walked. Her girlfriend thought it was cute how she would mouth the words to silently reinforce the information. The silence was annoying though. _Mornings like this bite_, she thought. Normally they would talk about what happened yesterday, about what plans they had today, about whatever came to mind. But Marcie needed to study…

They were halfway to school, when Peppermint Patty finally broke. She opened her mouth to ask about Marcie's day yesterday, but almost sensing the conversation Marcie raised a finger to her girlfriend's lips. The sporty teen frowned and reached up to remove the finger. She huffed and decided to just hold her girlfriend's hand as they walked the rest of the way. The small contact appeased her.

The taller teen entertained thoughts of baseball practice later that night. She hoped it wouldn't be rained out like the weather man had predicted this morning on the radio. Cars began to flow down the road, mostly parents on their way to work. She knew some of the cars belonged to her classmates too.

Marcie brought their clasped hands up and, somewhat awkwardly, turned to the last page of her notes. The sporty teen stepped closer so that she could read the notes. Large words with even more complicated definitions caused her to make a face.

When the school appeared over the horizon, Peppermint Patty sighed in relief. The brick building wasn't as big as the other high schools in the area, but she was proud to go there. Several students were already hanging out in front of the school, chatting before class started. The almost tradition of standing outside would be broken by mid-October, when the weather would begin to get cold. The closer they got to campus, the louder the students got.

She wrapped an arm around Marcie's waist and guided the girl through the crowd of students. Peppermint Patty opened the door for her girlfriend and resumed her role as guide dog. Marcie followed her lead, still not looking up from her notes.

There was a large pack of students in the middle of the main hallway. "Watch it people! Nerd coming through!" Peppermint Patty yelled teasingly, earning her a withering glance from her girlfriend. The students cleared a path for the two girls, laughing along with the sporty teen.

Peppermint Patty held a smirk on her face until she stopped in front of the room of Marcie's first class. Marcie _finally _put down the study guide and grinned up at her girlfriend.

"I think I'll actually pass the test."

She laughed, loudly. "You'll do better than pass, kid."

Marcie lightly pecked Peppermint Patty on the cheek as the two minute bell rang. "I'll see you in an hour, sir."

"Do me proud," The sporty teen joked and removed Marcie's bag from her back. She handed it over; chuckling as the smaller teen almost dropped the heavy bag. Peppermint Patty waved as her girlfriend entered class, and then went down the hall to her classroom with a large grin on her face. _These kinds of mornings aren't so bad I guess._

* * *

**Is my writing slowly getting worse or better?**

**Review and let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
